


Đi mua sắm

by caochon03



Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shopping, Shopping Malls
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: D cùng S đi mua sắm ở trung tâm thương mại nhưng xảy ra tình huống dở khóc dở cười.
Relationships: D'Arcy & Sephera, D'Arcy/Sephera, Dirak/D'Arcy, Sephera & Keera
Kudos: 1





	1. Đi mua sắm

**Author's Note:**

> Chú thích:  
> \+ D* và D là nam chính  
> \+ S là nữ phụ
> 
> Colgate: Truyện có phần hơi teen CÂN NHẮC TRƯỚC KHI XEM.

Vào ngày nọ ở tòa nhà thương mại mua sắm, S với D nắm tay nhau đi dạo, đang đi thì nghe tiếng chân chạy nhanh đến, ngày càng nghe thấy rõ hơn, D tò mò qua sau nhìn.

Dáng người cao to, mặt khá điển trai, tóc vàng và dài đi đến. Ra rằng, đó là D*, D khá bất ngờ. Lúc đó, D* cầm lấy tay D giựt mạnh ra khỏi tay của S. S bất ngờ buông ra, nhìn D* và D với ánh mắt ngơ ngác.

"Ơ... anh làm gì ở đây thế?..."

Giọng hơi rung. Không để ý, D* đẩy D vào tường và cưỡng hôn. S rươm rướm nước mắt nói,

"Đây là chồng em mà... đừng làm thế mà..."

Lời nói khàn khàn và ngượng lại. Nhưng hai người vẫn tiếp tục hành động. D bị chìm đắm trong nụ hôn mãnh liệt và ướt át ấy.

D* lấy lưỡi đùa giỡn bên trong, mút thật mạnh tạo ra những tiếng 'chật chật' (chụt chụt) nghe rất rõ, những tiếng ấy đã làm cho trái tim S đau nhói lên và như vỡ vụn vì lần đầu cô chứng kiến cảnh tượng đó. Sau đó, cô ấy rời đi trong sự đau buồn, nước mắt rơi lã chã.


	2. Đi mua sắm (Dị bản)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chú thích:  
> \+ S, K là nữ chính  
> \+ D* và D là nam phụ
> 
> Colgate: Truyện có phần hơi teen CÂN NHẮC TRƯỚC KHI XEM.

Vào ngày nọ ở tòa nhà thương mại mua sắm, S với D nắm tay nhau đi dạo, đang đi thì nghe tiếng chân chạy nhanh đến, ngày càng nghe thấy rõ hơn, D tò mò qua sau nhìn.

Dáng người nhỏ nhắn, tóc màu đỏ choã hai bên, bàn tay có cái áo quái dị, gương mặt đùng đùng sát khí đứng đó như ma hiện hồn. Ra rằng, đó là K, D khá hoảng sợ. Lúc đó, K làm mặt dữ làm D buông tay của S. S bất ngờ khi buông ra, nhìn K và D với ánh mắt ngơ ngác.

"Mẹ... mẹ... mẹ... mẹ... mẹ..."

Giọng hơi rung và rất là kinh dị của con bé. Không để ý, D sợ quá đành phải bỏ chạy.

_"Tạm biệt em, S. Anh đi hẹn hò với D* đây."_

Hai người phụ nữ kia nhìn D đi mất, họ nhìn nhau.

"?????????"


End file.
